Research on pain and the associated symptoms and factors impacting the assessment and treatment of pain addresses a critically important emphasis in nursing science and impacts the quality of life for individuals across the lifespan. In this competing renewal application, we expand the infrastructure and training program developed with original T32 funding that supported management of pain and associated symptoms (pain and a/s) and translation research, to include training and interdisciplinary mentoring in the strategic use of health information technology (HIT). This T32 will build on prior accomplishments bringing new approaches from the fields of HIT to address challenges related to pain and a/s. Specific objectives of this program are to: 1. Prepare nurses at the pre- and postdoctoral levels to conduct research on pain and a/s, supported by best practices for use of HIT and translating pain research. a. Provide an emphasis in pain and a/s research in the PhD nursing program b. Provide rigorous 2-year interdisciplinary training in the theories, methods, and applications of pain and a/s research for postdoctoral nursing fellows c. Provide foundation for studying and promoting translation of best pain and a/s practices d. Provide foundation on HIT that facilitates interdisciplinary collaborations for targeted applications in the conduct of pain and a/s research and intervention development 2. Provide mentored experiences in the planning, conduct, dissemination and implementation of pain and a/s research through nursing and interdisciplinary faculty-trainee research collaboration. 3. Foster the mentoring capabilities of junior nursing faculty. Specific objectives will be achieved through coursework, intensive participation in ongoing interdisciplinary faculty research, conduct of research by the trainee, participation in research seminars and national conferences, grantsmanship training, publication and presentation support, and clinical research dissemination experiences with faculty. This training program builds on research strengths of the faculty at the UI CON in pain assessment and management, factors associated with pain and its impact, nursing sensitive outcomes, translational research, and health information technology (HIT). The focus on training in pain research addresses topics recognized by NIH and NINR as critical healthcare areas. It is embedded in a strong supportive interdisciplinary network of gerontological, adult, pediatric, translational, and HIT investigators and Centers from seven colleges in addition to the College of Nursing (Medicine, Public Health, Pharmacy, Education, Engineering, Business, and Liberal Arts & Sciences). The program will fund two predoctoral trainees and two postdoctoral fellows per year to increase knowledge and readiness to conduct pain research and disseminate results. Appointments will be for one year, with renewal for a second based on performance.